In My Brother's Arms
by LisAlice5472
Summary: The younger brother Kadaj has suffered of a fever for more than months. But the coldness of winter melds when Yazoo, his other twin, is there for him. (Rated M for the later chapters, Kadaj and Yazoo belong to Square Enix)
1. Chapter 1

In My Brother's Arms

~Chapter 1~

* * *

It was such a cold winter night that I could see the steam getting out of my mouth every time I exhaled. The bed was so narrow and almost frozen. My leather coat was clung tightly to my small body, but it was not enough to keep me warm. I squeezed the pillow between my arms and coughed. I was sick.

The door of my bedroom opened slowly. I tilted my head to see who it was, but even the slightest movement didn't do me good. The pain came back and I had to groan, covering my eyes with my left hand.

"Kadaj! Brother, are you feeling bad again?" a soft voice asked me.

It seemed worried somehow, as if I were to lose the battle against my illness. I looked at the young man next to me. He was already sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand brushing my hair behind the ear and the other one holding a can of steaming tea.

"Yazoo?" I whispered with my eyes half closed.

The pain was overcoming.

"Yes, Kadaj. I'm here."

That was him – my protective elder brother.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Not quite well…" was my answer.

Even though my sight was blurry, I swear I could see a tear springing in Yazoo's eye. That was the last thing I wanted to witness: my brother, crying.

"Kadaj," he sobbed, leaning closer to me, "please, please say you'll be fine."

I looked innocently at him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Yazoo, don't worry. I already feel better because you're here with me."

He smiled sadly at my reply, patting my head. I could read mildness, pity and kindness on his face. Never once I saw him scowling.

"Brother, drink some tea. It will do you good."

I nodded slightly. Yazoo gently supported me on his arm so that I was now half raised off the bed. I let my head rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head with mine. There was such warm within him! I could feel the life pulsing inside him as I lowered my head and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating ten times stronger than mine and so loud that it gave me the impression I was going to lose him soon. Mine was beating slowly, as if it would stop the next second.

Yazoo handed me the can, but I didn't have the strength to hold it. My hands were shivering madly and my breath had a weird repeating rate. Seeing me like that, Yazoo sighed sadly:

"Don't worry. Let me help you."

He took it in his hand and placed it next to my lips. The tea felt hot in my throat. As I swallowed, it warmed me up. Yazoo smiled, rubbing my back with the other hand.

"Kadaj, you will get better soon." he said.

I had had fevers before but this one dried my whole strength. Yazoo took care of me every time he would hear me wince. He was _definitely _the best brother in the world. I could never compare myself to him. I couldn't even be called his shadow. He had that aura of self-control and composure. Aged 21, people would say he was much younger, but his long silver hair, which he wore loose on his back and his keen look were making him so responsible, so… mature. Indeed, he was. His green eyes always looked peaceful, ready to help those dear to him. Oh, how I wished he would think of me like that! For all my life I had admired him like nobody else. He was my model, my ideal. And now I was about to lose him…

"I hope so." was all I could say.

Once I finished my tea, Yazoo placed the empty can on the bedside table then gave me a painful look. Oh, those eyes! I didn't have the power to see them teary.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked.

He knew I noticed his sadness. Blinking his small tears away, he tried to smile, but had to squeeze his lips as a quiver comprised him. Why?! Why did _he_ have to suffer for me?!

"I'm not letting you go, Kadaj."

A sob escaped his lips.

"I'll take care of you. Forever if I have to. But I'm _not_ letting you go!"

All of a sudden, he leaned closer to me – closer than ever – and embraced me, laying his head on my weak shoulder. He didn't say anything anymore, just held me tight in his strong arms. I gasped as these two clung my body, for Yazoo had never embraced me like that. He would normally beat me friendly on the shoulder or squeeze my hand into his. Once, just once did he embrace me like this – when I was about to die because of a 40ºC fever. Perhaps I could call this our second, true embrace. As his grip on me tightened, I wished that moment to last forever. I forgot about my illness and smiled, as hardly as I could.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Yazoo whispered at my ear.

"…Brother, it hurts again." I said, unable to answer his question.

Yazoo quickly released me of the embrace. He deeply looked into my eyes, fear and anxiety being born in his suddenly restless soul.

"Where is the pain, Kadaj?"

I put a hand on my chest, instinctively, as I leaned forward. My throat was sore. I couldn't speak anymore.

"Kadaj? Kadaj!"

Yazoo's shouts were just mere echoes in my head. I felt tired, dizzy. But a simple rest wouldn't be enough to heal me. I tried to look at my brother and tell him the matter, but my voice died in my throat. It was useless. I coughed, more painfully this time, losing my balance. I leaned even more forward, better said, I _fell_. Yazoo's protective hands, however, stretched out just in time to catch me. Now that he was no longer holding me at his warm chest…

"Kadaj! Look at me, please! How may I help you?"

He shook me slightly, but I had already closed my eyes.

"I'm not letting you go!" he repeated.

"…Brother, I'm… I'm cold."

The next moment I could feel a warm body pressed on my frozen one. With my eyes still closed, I let Yazoo lay me back on the bed. He settled himself right next to me, pulling the blanket on both of us. He covered me till my neck, his hands moving fast and accurately so as to warm me up. Taking my cold palms into his, he started to rub them, hoping the blood running through them had not stopped.

"Kadaj?"

I slowly opened my eyes only to see my brother staring at me with the same worried look on his face.

"Are you warm now, Kadaj?"

I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I just told him what I felt:

"Yes. It's much better."

One of his hands locked into my silver hair, identical to his but shorter, and brushed it with care. He smiled at me and here I thought that was the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed. Never had he given me a warmer smile than this one. I couldn't care about the pain that was almost killing me – my brother was just inches away from me. I could face anything as long as that was true. However, I knew my end was near. So I took advantage of my last moments with the person I cherished most in this world and brought myself closer to him.

"Yazoo, if I don't… su-survive this…"

He frowned at me, his look becoming scared.

"N-No, don't you say that…" he cut me off.

"But I really have to, brother. I need to tell you this."

Yazoo embraced me again, with more passion and care and all I could do was hide my face at his chest. His long hair fell over my eyes. It was so soft that I didn't bother to brush it off.

"…I want you to know that I… I –"

"Go on, Kadaj."

"I have always admired the way you treat me. The way you talk to me, your smile… Everything at you is unique. Yazoo, I –"

He put two fingers on my lips after taking off his black leather gloves. Oh, how had I waited for that… for him to touch me. His fingers fell on my chin. He didn't take his eyes off me. I didn't want him to stop, so I quickly lowered my head and, without warning, I kissed the two fingers. I was shocked all of a sudden. He didn't take back his hand, but left it there, so that I could still kiss it. Unbelievable! What if he felt the same for me? I never dared to think of that, so as not to make me sad. But…

"I know you like me, Kadaj. And it's okay if you do. We're brothers, almost the same person."

_Same person_? What was he saying?! I was not even _half_ the man he was!

"No," I hissed, "I do not like you."

My brother's eyes opened wide in curiosity.

"…I love you, Yazoo. You're everything for me…"

With that, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his raising chest. I stopped breathing for a moment for my heart was too frightened. What if it was going to be rejected? What if Yazoo would have just pushed me away from him – from that pleasant heat – and left me in the cold? No. I was certain he wouldn't do the second thing. He could never be that mean. But the first speculation was possible. I closed my eyes, waiting for my heart to break into two…

* * *

_**So what do you think? Will Kadaj be rejected or will Yazoo fuck the hell out of him? (Whoopsy-daisy... bad language. Ahem!)**_

_**Chapter 2 coming up :D**_

**I'd love reviews! **

**~Lisa~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

* * *

…I closed my eyes, waiting for my heart to split into two. There was silence for a while, until Yazoo's hands were caressing my cheeks and I had to gasp under his touch. My eyes fluttered open. My lips felt suddenly dry.

"Oh, Kadaj, I knew you were going to say it at once."

He gave me another beautiful smile.

"I have loved you since always. Since I knew we are brothers. At first, I thought my feelings for you were unnatural and I tried to hide them…"

My stomach flipped, causing me breathing issues, but one touch of Yazoo's lips on my forehead was just enough to make all that pain disappear.

"However, I noticed you liked watching me. I noticed you admired me, took me as your model. I am really honored to be called like that."

I could no longer feel my fever. Did Yazoo just heal me?

"Of course. Why… You're my brother, Yazoo, the only one I have!"

He brushed my hair behind the ears, without taking his eyes off me. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything to him – just lie there with my elder brother _in the same bed_. Sacrilege, wasn't it?

"Kadaj, I wanted so badly to tell you this. I've waited too long."

I swear I felt my heart leaping from its place to my throat. As quick as a flash, it fell back between my lungs.

"I love you, my brother." he stated, a wide smile spreading across his beautiful face.

"You do?" was all I could say.

"Yes. More than anybody else."

Soft, scarlet lips pressed themselves against mine. I was too afraid to kiss them back, but when Yazoo dragged me closer to him, I parted my lips unwillingly. It all happened very fast then. Our hands were on each other's shoulders, unable to stop from stroking; our heads tilted at the same time so as to deepen the kiss. Never once had we been so close to each other. My lips eventually moved with his and, just as I wanted to shift myself in order to lie on top of him, I had to stop. I broke the kiss. Yazoo opened his eyes, inspecting mine to see what the matter was. Shortly after that, I sneezed, moving away from my brother. My back hit the cold wall. Yazoo stretched out a hand, waiting for me to take it.

"Bless you." he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I giggled.

I was cold again. Winter was showing no mercy on us that year.

"Come here." Yazoo murmured and all I could do was take his hand.

When I opened my eyes, he was lying on top of me, his head resting on my bare chest. I gasped in surprise to feel his almost naked body pressed on mine. He looked peacefully at me, whispering:

"Are you warm now?"

And then I understood. He used body heat in order to make me feel better. My fever was gone. I was able to breathe easily and normally. My brother healed me again! This time, the cure was different from all the others.

"Yazoo?" I called as my now warm palms cupped the both sides of his face.

"Yes? I'm here, Kadaj."

"Brother, I have never been better." I stated before my lips formed a happy smile.

Yazoo followed my led and lowered his head so that he could place a small kiss on my neck. My hands caught tight on his shoulders. I embraced him with all the love I beared for him. I was so glad… so glad that he didn't reject me. Gloating over him I recognized the admiration I had always looked at him with. So he loved me too. And not just with his heart…

As his body pressed on mine, I could feel him hardening between his legs. O-oh. I knew what that meant. Surprisingly, my body was as limp as never (probably because of the recent fever) and I couldn't help blushing when his groin rubbed on mine unwillingly. Yazoo let out a gasp right after the quick contact, looking in my eyes, but without any words. He must have thought I didn't like it, for he immediately attempted to roll back next to me so as not to… _excite_ me, as they say. But no! He was _all_ wrong! I didn't even notice my arms stretching out to pull him down on me, adoring the friction. A little selfish of me, no?

"B-Brother…" he whispered and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, amazing.

"Y-Yes?"

"Shall I do this?" his voice seemed worried somehow.

God. Would he…? Really?

I couldn't speak anymore. Just nod. Yazoo smiled seductively above me. And I loved looking up at him. My beautiful brother… As our chests were both bare, no additional work was necessary, but Yazoo wanted to worship me, to make me his in the most romantic way. But I already am his, right? He closed the gap between us with a light kiss, his hands on my cheeks. He was very demanding and I felt myself dissolving into his kiss. I couldn't help but moan into it, since nobody had ever kissed me like that. Yazoo's lips left mine to form a smile, then continued what they had started. My hands trailed down his smooth back, gently touching and massaging. I moved them lower, brought them again to his neck, tangled them in his glowing silver hair… I could never have enough of him. Our kiss changed from the innocent pace into a more eager one, lips tasting each other with forceful passion until I felt the tip of his tongue lingering on my bottom lip, begging for approval. I just closed my eyes more tightly and dragged him closer to me, our noses brushing softly and then I opened myself for him, giving into his hot romance. Yazoo didn't wait too long; he reunited his lips with my parted ones, slowly sliding his tongue through them. I froze, but he stroked my hair with delicate moves so as to quench me. I let out a muffled humming sound of approval and he began moving his tongue freely in my warm mouth as our lips were still pressed, loving each other. I had no idea how that was possible, but before I could think, Yazoo's pace became as delicious as never as he was kissing me. It was likely he wanted to say 'Kiss me back, Kadaj.' and it was impossible for me to deny it. So I parted my lips even more, letting him take more of me, moving my tongue with his, but without any mere speculations that I would be dominant. I enjoyed _being dominated_ by him. Before breaking the kiss, I licked his tongue with mine playfully and he chuckled as he held back.

"How was that, Kadaj?"

Only then I realized how difficult it was for me to breathe, but this time, not the fever was the cause. I panted silently and Yazoo just looked down at me with a finger on my chin, waiting for my breaths to become normal.

"Wonderful. Again, brother." I whispered to him.

"If I do that I'll suffocate you." he answered laughing.

We pressed our foreheads together and my hands started trailing down his back again. I let them rest on his two hips. He brushed my hair behind the ears. Hmm, he liked doing that to me. His touch was sending chills on my spine. I shuddered.

"Oh, Kadaj. I want you so badly…" he hissed.

Nodding, I pulled him down to another love kiss, but this time I was the one to slide his tongue through Yazoo's lips. That was desire. That was passion. Passion comprising the both of us.

"…So badly that it hurts." my brother managed to finish the sentence, breaking the kiss.

"I love you."

"Kadaj… I know."

His legs wrapped with mine and his hardness pressed again on mine. I moaned. He trailed his lips down my neck, sucking on it, gently biting, making me shudder.

"Yazoo, keep… doing this… Keep touching me…"

He nodded and his hands moved to the line of my pants, asking for permission to take them off. I smiled at him, with an eager luster in my eyes. Thinking of what could happen next, of how erotic things could get, I let my head fall back, mewling my brother's name. His hands moved fast enough to slide them down my legs, exposing that part of my body which was _definitely not_ as hard as his. Tossing my pants aside, Yazoo's attention shifted to my pale naked body.

"How lovely." he said.

"Don't look at me like that!" I blushed, raising my knees to hide myself from him.

"Why, Kadaj? You're so sweet and beautiful. Come on, no need to be shy."

Yazoo's hands were immediately on my legs, bringing them down to rest on the sheets. Then his head lowered to my groin. Oh, God! I couldn't speak for some seconds. I just raised on my elbows to see what he was doing, though I knew the sight would kill me. Brushing the hair strands from my eyes, I put a hand on Yazoo's head as he worshipped me. He held me with two fingers as he was lowering himself to my member. Hid velvet lips on the sensitive skin made me gasp a few times. My brother was sucking lightly on it, his head tilting so as to take more of me. And his tongue was moving in spirals in a professional way, even though I knew he hadn't had anybody except of me. We were both virgins. But that was soon about to change. Yazoo's rhythm became more powerful and I let out a loud moan when he deep throated me.

"How much more can you take?" I asked him with the small thread of voice I had left.

His eyes opened to meet mine and I saw my member disappearing in his warm mouth. At that point, I felt it hardening between Yazoo's lips. It hurt. It reveled. My brother began to suck it again, this time with more desire. My blood was soon to break my veins, boiling my body. I had the impression that the fever comprised me again, but I was wrong. That was lust, arousal. Yazoo bobbed his head in a quick pace as he pleasured me, his hand moving up and down my member, which now was hard and erect. I moaned as his lips left my sensitive skin, lingering on the tip.

"Ah, Yazoo, don't tease…" I panted.

Giving me a light lick, he raised himself from my groin and his head fell again on my chest.

"How did you like that?" he purred.

I kissed his forehead.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever received."

I felt his breath coming back to normal as his hand caressed the left side of my neck.

"I'll give you more, brother. That is if you allow me, of course."

His sparkling eyes found mine and he gloated over me in anticipation. I knew what that meant. I smiled as I reached lower to his navel; he chuckled as I touched it. Then my hand slipped unwillingly (if you can believe that) under his leather pants to feel what I had wanted for years. The tip was small and soft; at first I was afraid to touch it, but as my hand reached downer, all that softness turned out to be hardness. Yazoo gasped as my hand wrapped around his erection. I massaged it with care, without taking my eyes from his. As my pace became more strained, Yazoo looked down, breaking our contact.

"Forget about these." he blushed.

With that he got on his knees on the bed and took his pants off, tossing them next to mine somewhere in the middle of the floor. I giggled at the sound but when I glanced again at him, my eyes widened at his impressive naked body. I had never seen him like this, though I had tried to imagine every part of it except for his groin… I didn't possess such an imagination. But now I could see him clearly, right before of me on his knees, gently stroking himself with a hand.

"Wanna do this, Kadaj?" he purred.

My breath stopped.

"Y-Yes, brother. Let me."

Giving me another stunning-Yazoo smile, he took my hand into his and placed it… _there_. I stroked him; as a response I heard my name in a mere whisper. Yazoo's head fell back, his wonderful hair covering his pale back. Some strands remained on his chest and I buried my face into them as I kept on pumping him. I was doing that. To my brother. Aww, thank Jenova The Goddess this love was secret. We could keep it between us. We could live like this. My mind started creating some erotic images, something that had never happened before. I set my thoughts free, imagining Yazoo dominating my small body with his strong one, rubbing his hard erection against my not-that-awesome one, in a word, I was happy. Like I had never been until then. But there Yazoo's voice stopped my thoughts.

"Kadaj, suck me." he whispered in the cold air.

So sweet yet demanding. So innocent yet willing. How was I supposed to say 'no' to that? Taking his big cock in my mouth was my never-ending dream! So without withdrawing, I lowered myself to his member which throbbed to be worshipped and where my hand was, I placed my parted lips. I hoped I didn't act too selfishly. And then I heard what I had yearned for all these years.

"Aaah, b-brother. They're so soft…"

I just smiled to myself as I began to take more of his impressive length. With a hand on his hard balls and with the other one massaging him, I kept on sucking. Yazoo must have enjoyed it. His fingers tangled in my shorter hair, pulling it a little, so as to push me more into him. He moaned and my eyes opened in surprise. His voice was even softer when he did that. I wanted to hear it better for it aroused me, I have to admit it. So I sucked harder, so fast that my neck hurt. Imagining Yazoo with his closed eyes above me, stroking my hair and moaning in pleasure was more than enough to make me shudder. I didn't stop until I heard my brother's voice again:

"Kadaj, go slower, sweetheart. You'll rip your neck off."

I let his member out of my mouth, looking rather amused of what he said. He cared about me. And that made me the happiest person on earth.

"That's because you're too long!" I stated in my defense.

Yazoo laughed playfully as he pulled me up from his groin, settling me on his lap.

"Come here, Kady-Chan. Take a little break."

My hands encircled his neck, catching tight on it. I let my head rest on his shoulder as we both enjoyed a tender moment of silence. His erection rubbed against mine, causing me to moan and Yazoo massaged my back. Then his fingers moved again to my hair, brushing it.

"Kadaj, you don't know how I've waited for this."

"I love you, Yazoo."

Reaching down to stroke my hardness, he kissed my neck with burning desire.

"I love you too, Kadaj. You know it."

"Do love me, Yazoo. Please…"

I slowly thrust my hips forward, giving him a brief idea of what I wanted. He tightened his grip on my back, widening his beautiful green eyes.

"Please, please, brother."

I was ready for the most intense pleasure that was about to comprise me. Never before had I wanted Yazoo so badly like now. And that seductive look of his… I knew it said: 'I'm here and I'll never leave you.' My dear, sweet brother. He was so aroused that I could feel his hot liquid on my legs. But even though his body was shaking madly to dominate mine and his cock was throbbing to penetrate me, he seemed sad. I ran a finger from his sparkling eyes to his chin, mewling his name.

"Yazoo…"

I reached out to kiss him.

"Do it. I know you want to."

A grin formed on my lips unwillingly. But there he shook his head.

"No, Kadaj…"

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his body leaving mine. His head fell down at the same time with his superb hair, hiding the green eyes which were identical to mine.

"I'll hurt you."

* * *

**_O-oh... ^^ Things get more serious here..._**

**_Gosh, writing sex in 1st person view is so fun yet tiresome! _**

**_Chapter 3 will reveal if Yazoo decides to (Ahem!) you know what I'm about to say so I'd better shut up now._**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**GO, GO, YAZOO! **


End file.
